My Genie And I
by TmnT A A Lover
Summary: Ally has a strange dream, then suddenly has a genie! What is so mysterious about this genie? And what is his secret? Why is he special?
1. Chapter 1

'' Where am I? '' Ally asked walking around in darkness.

The whole place seemed to be endless. Every where she went was empty and lifeless. Ally felt like she's been for ages, she stopped. A chill went down her spine. Ally decided to keep walking. A gentle wind brushed her shoulder, making her jump back in surprise. The breeze, now stronger, rushed away and seemed to disappear. Ally was disappointed the wind seemed to be her only companion in the dark place. Suddenly Ally heard footsteps, Ally turned around to see her math teacher taking a sip of coffee.

" Mr. Johnson? What are you doing here? '' Ally asked the teacher who simpily took another sip of coffee. The man was stout with a gray beard. He is a kind man who loves to laugh and have fun.

'' The question is why are you doing here? You should've followed that nice breeze. It would've faster, but none the less you still are at the right place. If you would so kindly take three steps forward. '' Mr. Johnson pointed in front of Ally with his cup. Ally did as she was told, she looked back alarmed at what she was seeing. Mr. Johnson was slowly disappearing like water down the drain.

'' What's happening!? Mr. Johnson! '' Ally cried out.

'' Don't worry about me Ally, you're going to see much more greater things than me! I'll see you around. '' Mr. Johnson said before completely disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally was once again alone. Snow suddenly started falling from the sky. A train station formed around her like someone was painting it. It was like a regular train station on a snow day. Something bumped into Ally. To Ally's surprise it was a griffin.

'' Sorry miss. Guess you're waiting for the train. What kinda dream are you going to? My name is Adam. I know it's an unlikely name for a griffin, but that's my name. '' The giffin said making Ally confused.

'' Um I.. '' Ally couldn't think of an answer.

'' Oh, Pardon me! I didn't ask what you name was. Silly me. May I ask what is your name? '' Adam asked Ally only making her more confused. A phoenix flew down from the sky landing next to Adam.

'' She not going to a dream, Adam! She's getting you know what. '' The phoenix said to Adam. Ally wondered what the phoenix meant.

'' Oh I should've known that Phoenix! Sorry for the mistake I made. '' Adam once again apologized to Ally.

'' My name is Ally. Nice to meet you guys. '' Ally said that more as a question.

'' Nice to meet you too. '' Both Adam and Phoenix said. Adam directed Ally to a bench.

A lot more creatures came to the train station. Big Foot came lumbering in, eating something smelly. Nessie came scooting in. Dragons came in and landed with eachother, immediately talking to eachother. A herd of unicorns came running in. A skeleton of a triceratop walked in casually. Animals came in to like puppies, cats, birds, etc. Characters from TV came in too. Which weirded Ally out even more, if that was possible. Brian and Stewie from ' Family Guy ' appeared from Stewie's time machine. How Ally knew who they were was a mystery to her. Phineas and Ferb flew in with jetpacks. Perry and Doofensmirch followed. A lot more things came in that Ally's brain couldn't process.A train came from the tunnel. The train looked like the one that was in ' The Polar Express '. When the train stopped the conductor from the exact movie came out.

'' All aboard! '' The conductor yelled. Everybody went toward the train.

'' Come on. '' Adam and Ally walked together.

'' Tickets everybody. '' Surprisingly everybody that was there had a golden ticket.

'' I don't have a ticket. '' Ally whispered to Adam who was holding a ticket.

'' Of coarse you do. Everybody that has a place to go does. Look in your pocket. '' Adam answered. Ally reached into her pocket and felt something. She pulled it out to reveal a golden ticket. When they approached the conductor Ally and Adam gave him their tickets.

'' Here we go. '' Ally mumbled as they entered the Polar Express.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally was sitting in a seat with Adam on the Polar Express. Brian and Stewie were sitting in front of them. Phineas and Ferb were behind them. Ally honestly couldn't believe what was happening. Brian seemed to have an argument with Stewie. Brian turned back to look at Ally in a cool way.

'' Hey, it's nice to meet you. What's your name? '' Brian said Stewie joined him.

'' My names Ally. '' Ally answered backing up into the seat.

'' What he means is you're a hot chick. '' Stewie said making Ally blush in embarrassment.

'' Guys back off. You don't have to do the same thing every time a girl comes. You're making her blush! '' Adam told off Brian and Stewie. Ally was great full for what he was doing.

'' Oh come on, Adam! It's been five hundred years since a girl has been chosen! We're just trying to get the routine together. '' Stewie answered making Ally more confused.

'' Well, he's right Stewie. It's not nice to treat a girl like that the first time you meet them. Even though you've been doing it the last one hundred millon years! I'm not old enough to see this anyways! '' Phineas pitched in helping Adam.

The train stopped and a portal opened to a dark forest. Bigfoot got up hesitating to go. Nessie let out an encouraging sound.

'' It looks like Bigfoot going to be hunted down by the same hunter. Seriously those guys on 'Finding Bigfoot' are so insensitive. '' Adam said as Bigfoot stepped into the portal.

A couple minutes passed and another portal opened. Brian and Stewie got up holding guns. Stewie was smiling like a serial killer. Brain not so much.

'' It looks like we're going to have to kill someone again. Man, this kid has problems. '' Brian said getting the gun ready.

'' Well, I kinda like it. '' Stewie responded. They both jumped into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

After Brian and Stewie left it was silent for a minute. Then everybody started talking. Ally didn't bother to listen because she probably wouldn't understand. It kind of feels like when she's in the school bus. Everybody else is talking, but you're not included. Ally played with her golden ticket in boredom. She looked out the window only to see swirls of colors passing by. Adam nudged her with his tail.

'' Hey is something wrong? '' Adam asked looking at her with concern, '' You haven't spoken since Brian and Stewie left. ''

'' No, I'm just bored. '' Ally responded looking up with a smile.

The train stopped with screeching wheels. Perry jumped up from his seat and got ready to leave. Perry didn't noticed that he dropped one of his tools on the ground, but Ally did. She got up and picked up the tool handing it to Perry. Perry smiled at her and jumped into the portal. Ally turned to leave, but tripped and fell into the portal screaming.

'' Ally! '' Adam yelled in alarm jumping out of the seat.

He tried to go through the portal, but he couldn't. The conductor came running in.

'' Why can't I go through the door? '' Adam demanded trying to break through.

'' They can only enter from the dream. Don't worry she'll be okay. '' The conductor said.

'' If she dies in that dream she'll die in the real world! She's not from here! '' Adam exclaimed looking for Ally.

Perry grabbed Ally's arm pulling her behind a trash can. Robots were chasing them shooting at them with lasers. Perry got up dragging Ally with him running towards the portal. They were stopped by the robots. Perry got into a fighting stance, but turned around to see the portal closing slowly. Ally saw the portal closing too. She jumped into the portal with the help of Perry. He turned around to see the robots closing in on him. The robots got in the way so Ally couldn't see what was happening. The portal closed just as the robots moved out of the way.

'' What happened to Perry? '' Ally cried looking at the back to where the portal was.

'' It's okay. You see Ally you're from the real world and Perry was from the dream. Your life was endangered, but Perry's wasn't. If he got, well you know he'll come back to life. If it happened to you you've would've been really dead. '' Adam explained to Ally calming her down, yet she felt guilty.

The train stopped and another portal opened. Revealing a meadow that was just so beautiful to Ally she was speechless.

'' This is your stop Ally. '' Adam said helping Ally get up.

'' Wait will I see you again? '' Ally asked remembering how nice Adam was to her. The griffin nodded smiling.

'' Here I go. '' Ally said to herself before jumping into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally was surprised on how soft the landing when she jumped out of the portal. She could hear unseen birds chirp while she walked around. _'' Wait why am I here?'' _ Ally thought as she sat down on a rock. Everything that just happened was so confusing that she almost gave up. Ally started to list what happened to her in order. First, she saw Mr. Johnson who disappeared. Then she met a nice griffin named Adam at a train station. Ally's thought were interrupted when a woman stepped in with a clipboard in her hands.

The woman looked to be in her thirties. She had light brown hair and was only a little taller than Ally. The woman was wearing a business suit and was writing down something on her clipboard with a pen.

'' Hello, '' The woman looked at her clipboard, '' Ally Dawson my name is Janet. Nice to meet you. '' Janet extended her arm out waiting for Ally to shake her hand.

'' Hi it's nice to meet you too, but how do you know my name? '' Ally asked smiling.

Janet smiled back and said, '' Oh because you've been chosen to have a... Genie! '' Janet thrust her hands to the right as if expecting someone to appear there.

Ally was really surprised. What could this mean? And why is she doing that? Why am I chosen to get a genie? I thought that you had find a lamp or something. Like in that movie Aladdin. Is this the way all people get genies? Is this just a dream?

As Ally thought these questions Janet got a phone out, and walked away a little so her conversation couldn't be heard. Janet seemed to be arguing to whoever she was talking to. Then she turned around and smiled. As this happened a bench appeared behind her.

'' Your genie is coming right now. I bet you have a lot of questions so I'm going to let him answer them. Just to tell you he might not be very nice to you. It's complicated. '' Janet said sitting down on the bench.

Ally turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. A tall boy with blonde hair that looked like he was Ally's age came walking in. Ally's smile was gone as she saw the boy's expression. There was a frown on his face telling her that they were not going to be friends anytime soon. His arms were crossed and he grunted when he saw Ally. Though Ally thought she saw a surprised look in his eyes.

'' Hello my name is Austin. It's kinda okay to meet you. '' The boy said in a monotone.

'' Uh thank you. '' Ally said making a face.

'' Anyways I'm not a normal genie. I guess you can say that I'm one of the most powerful genies in the world or universe or whatever. I'll be at your service until you die. This was much easier when a boy was chosen. '' Austin complained to Janet who shrugged in reply.

'' You're about to wake up. So here's a whistle. You can use it when you want to summon Austin. '' Janet said quickly as everything started to fade. She handed Ally a necklace that had a silver whistle attached to it. Suddenly Ally could hear her alarm clock beeping away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally slowly opened her eyes wondering if all of what happened was just a dream. Everything was blurry as Ally looked around her room. She shrieked as she saw someone floating above her. That person was Austin. He was floating cross legged with pancakes on a plate in his lap. As Austin was eating pancakes Ally hid under her pillow. _'' Apparently that dream wasn't just a dream. Now I'm stuck with this guy. ''_

'' Why are you doing that for? '' Austin asked his voice still in a monotone.

'' Oh maybe because the minute I wake up some guy I barely know is floating in my room! '' Ally retorted taking the pillow off of her head glaring at Austin.

Austin only shrugged in response then resumed eating his pancakes. Ally groaned putting the pillow back on her head.

'' I'm just waiting for you to make your first wish. Many people wish right away when they have a genie at their service. I assume that you would like to make a wish right away. You should be glad that it's Saturday. If it was a school day you'd be late. '' Austin said as the plate disappeared from his lap.

Ally looked up at Austin and sarcastically said, '' I wish that my pajamas were replaced with regular clothes. '' Right after Ally said that her pajamas was replaced with a t-shirt and jeans.

'' There's your first wish. Are you happy now? By the expression you're giving I don't think you are. '' Austin said now standing on the floor. He started looking out of the window as Ally got out of her bed.

'' I didn't mean literally. ''

'' I take a lot of things literally. ''

'' Obviously, '' Ally said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Austin.

She started to get a cereal box out as Austin opened one of the cabinets. He grabbed some pudding from the refrigerator; then started eating it. Ally rolled her eyes as she watched Austin devourer the pudding in seconds.

'' What? I'm very mature. '' Austin said before the empty pudding cup disappeared from his hands.

'' Yeah sure. ''

After finishing her breakfast Ally went to Sonic Boom. She was cleaning the counter when she suddenly got an idea. Ally grabbed the silver necklace that was on her neck and blew into it. Austin appeared right in front of her.

'' What do you want? '' Austin asked immediately crossing his arms.

Ally was taken aback by Austin's question. She said, '' I just wanted to ask you a question. ''

'' Okay go, '' Austin said leaning on the counter.

'' You said that you're a very powerful genie. If you're so powerful why are you serving a person until they die? '' Ally asked.

'' I thought you were really smart. Think regular genies aren't powerful enough to serve somebody that long. I'm not a regular genie so I can serve you until die. Duh. '' Austin said annoying Ally.

'' Yeah, but if you're so powerful why are you serving someone. Don't more powerful genies do something else? '' Ally asked crossing her arms now.

'' Yeah it's just that I serve people. '' Austin said getting dangerously close to Ally's face.

'' Why? ''

'' That's none of your business. ''

'' Oh yeah. Then why are you such a jerk! '' Ally yelled at Austin very angry at him. As Ally was yelling at Austin, Trish came in.

The thing that Trish saw was her best friend Ally yelling at some boy. Trish ran up to Austin and pushed him out of the way.

'' Is this guy bothering you? Cause if he is, he's going to have to go through me. Good thing that I'm always ready to punch somebody in such a short notice, '' Trish said glaring at Austin.

'' Don't worry Trish he was just leaving, '' Ally said looking at Austin as if imagining him dead.

Austin walked out of the store then disappeared when he made sure that nobody was there. Once Austin was gone the girls immediately started talking about him.


End file.
